


Air Inconveniences

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Airplanes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Olli didn't knew Jari was afraid of flying.





	

  1. HIt is the band’s first trip outside their home country. Which means they’ll have to fly by airplane. A boat could’ve been okay too, but it might’ve been more expensive.



 

Jari is pacing up and down the departure lounge. Only fifteen minutes remain before the airplane takes off. The drummer is constantly looking at his own watch or the clock on the wall. He fumbles with his drumsticks and the lead guitarist notices the restless movements of his partner.

Olli stands up from his chair and walks over to the drummer. ‘Hey, everything okay?’, he asks concerned. Jari nods at him. ‘Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Just getting a bit impatient here.’

The blond guitarist observes Jari’s eyes. They are evading his own eyes. That way, Olli knows Jari isn’t telling the truth.

 ‘Are you afraid?’, Olli assumes. Jari shivers and reluctantly replies with a “yes”.

‘I know, it’s silly’, the drummer mutters while staring awkwardly at his feet. ‘Please, don’t tell Marko or the others.’

 ‘I won’t. Although I’m afraid they’ll eventually notice your behavior’, Olli says. ‘Normally you’ll sit next to me. You can hold my hand during the flight if you want to.’

 ‘Thanks’, Jari mumbles. He finally looks the guitarist in the eyes again and smiles at him.

‘Let’s sit back’, Olli suggests as he walks to the benches. The other man follows. The two musicians join their friends. Nina is reading a book. Jani and Kapu are taking pictures like always and Jaska and Marko seem to play a game on Jaska’s phone.

 ‘Fuck this game’, Jaska growls as he hands over his phone at the singer who smirks wickedly.

‘What’s going on?’, Olli wants to know.

 ‘I lost. Again. This is freaking unfair’, Jaska complains and Marko chuckles.

‘You’re just not good at it. You have to keep tapping the screen’, the singer snorts.

 ‘That stupid bird is just a kamikaze bird’, Jaska argues.

Jari grins: ‘You playing Flappy Bird? I thought that game died a long time ago!’ The drummer looks at the phone’s screen and sees he is correct.

 ‘You better delete that App before it kills you’, Jari laughs. Jaska lets out a groan and nods. ‘You’re probably right.’

 

When it’s finally time to enter the plane, Jari is getting nervous again. One hand seems to be glued to his trolley. His other fingers are entwined with Olli’s.

 ‘You really are the cutest’, Jani teases as he walks passed them. He gives a playful wink at Jari who shouts: ‘Shut up, Jani!’

The stewardesses greet every passenger but Jari isn’t focused. He tries to focus on Olli’s hand instead.

The other man must think Jari has quite some sweaty hands. But the guitarist doesn’t mind.

  With some trouble, the drummer gets his bag into the overhead bins.

‘Shall I sit next to the window?’, Olli asks. ‘Yes, please’, Jari replies. Olli settles first and Jari sits next to him. He firmly presses his back to his seat. His hands are wrapped around elbow rest.

His partner gently brushes one hand over Jari’s trembling hand. He gives the younger man an encouraging smile and Jari tries his best to smile back.

Markus and Jani have taken their seats behind them. On the other side of the passageway are Marko, Jaska and Nina.

When the voice of the captain (not Kapu) is heard, Jari almost jumps out of his chair.

‘We’ll be fine. Did you fasten your belt?’, Olli hushes. ‘Yes I did. Would you check again?’

Olli checks the belt of the drummer to see if it’s attached.

 ‘Ready to go’, Olli smiles.

A few stewardesses now show the passengers what to do if there were to be an accident. They show them where the life jackets are and how to put on an oxygen mask.

It doesn’t really help Jari’s fear of flying. ‘Oh god, what if we’re going to crash’, the man outs his fear.

 ‘We won’t. This is the safest way of travelling’, Olli says but he knows those words won’t calm his friend now.

 ‘You should try to inhale and exhale carefully. Not too fast or you’ll hyperventilate’, Olli insists.

Jari tries to follow his instructions all while holding onto him.

As soon as the airplane is set in motion, Jari’s breathing becomes unsteady and he is trembling like a leaf. ‘Hey, Jari! Look at me. Just try to focus on me and the breathing and you’ll be fine’, Olli tries to snap Jari out of his fear.

 The drummer snivels and then proceeds to stare at Olli. The man gives him his warming smile. He holds Jari’s hands in his own and gently squeezes.

 ‘You’re doing fine. Everything’s going to be okay. I’m here with you. Our photographers are sitting behind us. If you look over your shoulder you’ll see Nina, Marko and Jaska’, Olli soothes his partner while keeping their eyes locked. His eyes are indeed calming.

Olli then quickly looks at Marko who nods. He understands. Then he focuses back on the drummer.

 ‘When the plane gets in the air, you might feel it in your ears. So you need to yawn. Or I can just give you this chewing gum.’ The blond guitarist takes a strip of gum out of his jacket.

 ‘Thanks, Olli’, Jari smiles and takes the gum into his mouth and starts chewing. Looking at his partner and talking to him kind of makes him forget where he actually is.

The plane rattles a bit as it detaches from the ground. Jari starts to panic again.

‘Jari, look in my eyes! We’re just taking off. No need to worry. Remember to breathe. In and out. Great, just like that. You’re doing fine’, Olli keeps talking and encouraging so Jari forgets his surroundings.

 When the airplane is finally high up in the air and has stabilized, the seatbelts can be unlocked.

Jari closes his eyes and rests against his chair.

 ‘We’re up in the air. High. Very high. But my friends are with me and everything’s alright. I can do this.’

When the drummer opens his eyes again and looks around he receives a few smiles from his friends.

 ‘How long is it going to take again?’, Jari wants to know.

‘About four hours’, Olli reminds him.  Then he points at Jari’s belt. ‘You can unfasten it.’

  ‘I know, but I won’t risk it.’

Olli takes out his phone and opens an app. Jari sighs. He still isn’t at ease. He lets go of Olli’s hand.

 He decides to use his phone too as a distraction. The man gets startled when he hears a voice close to him.

 It’s the bassist. ‘How ya holding up?’ Jari first thinks the man is joking, but Jani’s concerned look proves otherwise.

 ‘Kind of doing okay now. Still nervous as heck. I should try to sleep or something.’

His friend mumbles something and then asks if he could take a picture of them. Jari agrees and Olli gives a confirming nod.

 ‘This one’s gonna be on Insta’, Jani grins.

‘Aye, anyone wants a snack?’, Jaska shouts from the other side of the passage. He holds out a bag of chips.

 ‘Sure! Throw!’, Jani exclaims. The guitarist throws the bag at Jani who catches the thing midair.

He opens the bag and takes out a few before handing it over at Jari and Olli.

Jari puts his chewing gum in the trash bag and then eats some of the potato chips. Tastes good, he thinks.

 ‘Hey, what if I’d play a song for you?’, Olli suddenly suggests. ‘Would that be a good distraction?’

Jari chuckles and says: ‘Anything you do is a good distraction. Even you just sitting next to me.’ The drummer leans over to his partner and smooches him on the cheek. Jari’s beard tickles the guitarist and makes him chuckle.

 ‘Too bad I don’t have my real guitar here. Damn you, security! Anyway, I recently downloaded this app and… lemme see’, Olli scrolls through his apps and finally finds the right one.

He shows the drummer. ‘This thing is far from the real thing, but now it’ll do I suppose.’ Jari grins and wants to know if it also has digital drums.

 ‘Yes. It even has a piano on it’, Olli pronounces the word piano extra loud so Kapu will hear it.

Then Markus’ curious face pops up between the two sits Olli and Jari are sitting in.

 ‘Did someone say piano?’, the man remarks.

Olli laughs and shows Markus the app too. ‘Interesting’, he states.

 

Olli tries his best to play some cheerful and soothing tunes on his phone. Marko, of course, hears it too and starts to sing along. Jani apparently has the same app and gives his phone to Kapu so he can join the singer and the guitarist. Meanwhile he makes sure this little moment gets captured on his camera.

Jaska and Nina share the bag of chips and watch. Jari carefully uses his hands and the foldable table to drum with them. Soon they get some cheering and clapping from other passengers.

 A small kid eventually comes looking at the musicians and stares at them with an open mouth.

Then the kid exclaims: ‘Johnny Depp!’

Jari now laughs and says: ‘Me? I’m sorry to disappoint you but I’m not Johnny Depp. I’m just Jari.’

The little boy peers at the drummer, shrugs his shoulders and says: ‘Oh. It’s alright. Now you’re even cooler than Johnny Depp. I bet he can’t drum like you do!’

 Jari gives the kid a high-five.

A few minutes later the father of the boy picks him up. The bandmembers stop playing and Jari is starting to feel sleepy. He yawns and falls back in his seat.

 He lets the back lower a bit until he hears Jani complaining. He grins and straightens the back again.

‘Sleep well, then’, Olli muses and kisses Jari on his head.

 ‘You have my eternal gratitude, Olli. Really. I’m finally getting over my anxiety I guess’, Jari whispers.

When the drummer wakes up again, the airplane has already landed and they can ready themselves to leave the plane.


End file.
